The present invention relates to the aerospace field, and in particular to the field of vehicles propelled by rocket engines.
In the description below, the terms “upstream” and “downstream” are defined relative to the normal flow direction of propellants in the feed circuits of a rocket engine.
One of the main concerns in this field is that of obtaining satisfactory cooling of on-board heat sources. Specifically, in order to ensure that they operate properly, certain heat-generating devices, e.g. such as fuel cells, and batteries or electronic circuits, may need to have their operating temperatures maintained within a relatively narrow temperature range. However, constraints specific to this field can make it very difficult to remove the heat generated by such devices. In particular in the vacuum of space, there are very few channels for removing heat.